


No Better Than Chocolate

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: I Want Another First Kiss [17]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Drabble, Episode: s03e09 The Wish, F/M, First Kiss, Guilt, Misery, Present Tense, attempted rebound, not inconsistent with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss Buffy and Xander might have shared in season three, which wouldn't have mattered at all. (3 of 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Better Than Chocolate

“You wanna do guilt-o-palooza?” Xander cuts across Willow's lament. “Fine, but I'm done with that!” He rants on, actually making sense. Misery _is_ pointlessness. Three casualties of love resolve to let it go. It doesn't go.

“That didn't work,” Buffy attempts humor. “Who wants chocolate?” She certainly doesn't, hasn't eaten or slept in days, thinking of Angel, pretending to be the lone un-love-spun Scooby.

They call it a night, walk Willow home. Buffy and Xander walk not-home. On a dark street, hungry mouths find each other. Not a bad kiss, but they part emptier than before. That didn't work either.

 


End file.
